Chapter 237
is the two hundred thirty-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary After killing his family, Tenko wandered around the city for some time, unsure of what to do and guilt ridden over what he did. Unable to speak, he silently hoped someone would reach out to help him. An older woman briefly stopped to talk to him but, horrified by his appearance, nervously ran off. He thought that perhaps he was being punished for killing his family, and was distressed to find out that his hatred for others hadn't abated in the slightest. After receiving the disembodied hands of his family, All For One and Daruma Ujiko stood over Tenko. All For One told him that he had an impulse to destroy that couldn't be controlled. He assured him that the impulse didn't have to be controlled, nor was it necessarily a bad thing. Later, Tenko got into a fight with two street thugs. He went to attack them with his Quirk, but backed down, much to his shame. Later, he threw a tantrum while All For One spoke with him about the incident. All For One tried to console the young Tenko, telling him that he should act as his heart commands, otherwise he would suffer for it. He explained that conscience, morals, and ethics were all fabrications, intended to restrain people like them. He asked Tenko one more time what he would like to do. Tenko replied, while staring at the hands of his family, that he wanted to kill the two street thugs, noting that he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. All For One smiled, and told him to try his best. Later, the two street thugs stood under a shop sign, lamenting the number of hero agencies popping up around the city. Suddenly, Tenko appeared around the corner, wearing the hands of his family around his body. As Tenko remembered All For One's words about keeping his family close, he approached the two men. They called him creepy, and ask what he wanted with them, as he raised his hand towards them. He used his Quirk to destroy the two men, leaving only a pool of blood and several disembodied limbs behind. He thought about how sick and disgusted he felt, but also noted, with some confusion, that he felt completely calm, and felt like he was allowed to do anything he wanted. On a rooftrop nearby, All For One and "Ujiko" watched the events unfold. "Ujiko" expressed surprise at the events, saying he thought that Tenko had lost his memories. All For One corrected him, noting that the memories were still there, just shut away. He noted that his family's hands would serve to restrain him, keeping all but his negative emotions suppressed. He saw that Tenko is subconsciously keeping his Quirk in check. Smiling, All For One expressed pride in seeing Tenko's first step down the path to becoming the Symbol of Fear, and said that he will cultivate and encourage him on the journey. Later, All For One congratulated Tenko for his work, noting that he had been reborn, and gifted him with five new hands: two from the street thugs, and one other hand, which All For One calls "a little bonus". He asked Tenko to put on all the new hands, and rechristened him "Tomura Shigaraki". Tenko was confused by the name. All For One explained that "Tomura" came from the word "Tomurau", which means to mourn, and that "Shigaraki" was All For One's own last name. In the present, Tomura thinks that if someone had reached out to him before All For One did, his hatred for others would have gone away forever. He expresses his surprise at remembering everything about his time after receiving the hands, thinking he'd forgotten those memories long ago. With Re-Destro looming above him, Tomura affirms that the future is unnecessary. As he thinks about how his family's death wasn't a tragedy, he grasps the hand of his father, and uses his Quirk to destroy it, noting that it too is unnecessary. As Gigantomachia crashes through the city, heading right for Tomura and Re-Destro, the clones of Twice carry an unconscious Himiko Toga, while watching Gigantomachia's destruction. A clone sarcastically encourages members of the Meta Liberation Army to stand and fight, but another clone notes that they aren't doing any damage to him at all. Elsewhere, Dabi and Geten continue their fight, while Mr. Compress expresses dismay at being fooled by Gigantomachia for all these months, calling him unstoppable. He screams that Tomura is in grave danger, and implores Dabi to finish his battle so they can assist. Geten silently expresses concern for Re-Destro. As Spinner fights against members of the Meta Liberation Army alongside clones of Twice, he screams out Tomura's name, expressing concern for his leader. Quick References Chapter Notes *More details are shown about Tomura's past involving his first encounter with All For One and his doctor. **The origin of the additional disembodied hands Tomura possesses is shown. **All For One reveals that his last name is Shigaraki, while giving Tenko his signature name "Tomura Shigaraki". *Tomura breaks away from his past trauma by crushing his father's hand. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 237 fr:Chapitre 237